Necrolord
The Necrolord is the first boss encountered in Survival and is located in the Necrolord's Tower. The Necrolord is a variation of the Witch and can use a number of special moves and summon Zombie and Skeleton Minions. The Necrolord is required to be killed to progress in rank, and also will reward players with a Book of the Dead, which allows teleportation back to their previous point of death, and rarely, a Death Scythe which prevents degradation of equipment if the player dies within an instance. Lore The following lore can be obtained from purchasing a Lore Book (Necrolord). "Dargun on his quest for complete world domination wanted to learn the secrets of life and death. He enlisted the help of a few villagers from our village who would cooperate with him. We noticed that night villagers from our village began to disappear, and soon it was only myself and another villager remaining. I heard a noise from outside and saw the other villager being dragged into the forest. Of course I followed. We went deep into the forest, and soon there was an opening. A villager in purple clothes and a hat was commanding undead creatures to slaughter the villagers. After their deaths he would chant something, and their skin turned green and they rose from the dead. Dargun also made an appearance, commending the villager's efforts and bestowed him the title Necrolord. If you ever meet the Necrolord, be wary." Location The Necrolord is located in his tower, which can be found in the wilderness. The location of the tower does not change with time, and thus the player can write down or take note of its coordinates to return in future. It is also possible for a player to purchase a Necrolord Teleport Scroll to teleport directly to the tower which will consume the scroll on use. Likewise the player can attune a Teleport Book to its location. Note: You cannot attune a Teleport Book from within the arena or lobby, only the tower in the main world. Taking on the Necrolord 'Recommended Equipment' Although many variants of equipment can be used, the minimum equipment, food and potions are outlined below: * Equipment ** Iron Armour ** Diamond Sword (Sharpness) * Other ** Food ** Strength I Potion (Extended) ** Regeneration I Potions (Extended) ** Health II Potions (Splash) The following items are useful but not required to take part in the boss fight: * Bow (with arrows) * Dead Scythe (for reduced death cost) 'Starting the Fight' Before the player can start the fight, they must have a Tainted Bone. This can be used on the cauldron inside the lobby to start the instance. Starting an instance will consume a bone each time. Once the instance has started, the player has 30 seconds to enter the instance. If the player fails to enter the instance in this time, the instance will not start, and the player will not be refunded the bone. 'The Fight' Once the 30 seconds is over and the instance has begun, the Necrolord will spawn. 'Phase One' 'Phase Two' 'Rewards' Trivia category:bosscategory:unfinished